Halloween
by Notoyax17
Summary: spending the night over at Kai's house seemed like a good idea but things seemed to be getting a little too scary. In fact they're petrified. bad summary, very good story, please try it!
1. Chapter 1

**I soo don't own beyblade, but you know that already, don't you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and please note that the BEGA bladers are in this story also. I would have put Bartez's Battalion but, 1, I don't remember all their names, and 2, that would be too many people as it is. So deal!**

BANG…..BANG… Tyson looked up from the game he was watching (soccer) on Kai big screen TV. Lowering the sound, he smiled answering the door.

He was met with the not so happy, not so dry White Tigers as well as the equally annoyed (if not more so) All Stars. He smiled somewhat cheerily at that and greeted them happily.

"Tch, I can't believe Kai try's to act so tough living in this pampered estate." Michael grumbled, getting nods of agreement from nearly everyone else.

"Speaking of which, where is our host?" Emily asked, now giving the living room a once over.

"He's in the kitchen cooking with Rei and Mystel."

"What!" Michael hissed, "Are you telling they're here too?"

Tyson smiled, "yup! And the Demolition Boys are here too! It'll be great, I promise!"

Lee rolled his eyes, "you just ruined my day."

Tyson's eyes lowered at that comment and sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever, come on, dinner should be ready by now. I'm hungry."

There was a series of loud crashes then (from the kitchen) causing everyone to jump. They raced into the kitchen and gasped.

Rei sat, eyes closed, against the stove his head buried in Mystel's hair. Mystel sat on Rei's lap; head turned towards them, eyes open and glazed over. His hands, as well as Rei's, were somewhat clasped together and pinned to the stove parallel to Rei with small wooded sticks (the kind used for shichcobob (sp?)). They were both dripping with soup, it mixing together with the blood that slipped down their arms into small puddles on the floor. What was worse was the large wooden stick that pierced Mystel's back and Rei's stomach. It went so far, in fact that the there was a large spider-web crack in the stove behind them. Blood stained Mystel's shirt. That, along with the soup, causing it to stick to his well-formed frame.

Mariah gasped softly again and again, the gasps slowly turning into sobs. Emily eyes narrowed, then widened, shifting to look at Tyson. He was standing very still now, eyes wide and empty. She frowned.

"Is this some sort of trick," she asked, "after all it is very close to Halloween." Tyson tilted his head slightly. His eyes shifted to her and narrowed. He closed his eyes before opening them and looking down. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, he left the room.

**First chapters kinda short, I know, but if you like it so far (which equals up to at least ONE of TWO reviews) I'll continue with it. **

**I also accept criticism of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in so long, but School just started and I've got homework up to my neck in just the first week! I haven't checked for reviews yet. That is, if I have any --. Well here you go.**

**(umm… ok people I needed to redo this chapter because the way it is now is really of the original idea. Plus I wouldn't be able to continue the story right like this so I'm modifying it a bit)**

"_Is this some sort of trick," she asked, "after all it is very close to Halloween." Tyson tilted his head slightly. His eyes shifted to her and narrowed. He closed his eyes before opening them and looking down. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, he left the room._

Emily frowned, running after him, leaving the others standing there, dumfounded, and unsure of whether or not to follow. They turned to Lee, whose eyes were focused on Rei. His eyes narrowed, and he trailed after them, the rest not far behind.

Emily walked (nearly stomped) up to Tyson and stood before the now sitting bluenette. "This explains why you were smiling at the door…" she muttered, "but there's no need to keep up the act, we've already figured it out." Kevin blinked, "We have?" the strawberry-blond looked pointedly at him, "Yes, we have. This is their Halloween trick. They're not really dead."

"Right. They're just not alive." A voice mummered. Everyone looked up in the direction of the voice. Max chuckled softly at their surprise. He smiled sadly then sighed as he went over to Tyson. The blond knelt down behind the couch he was on and the other turned around to face him. Tyson rubbed his eyes as if he were tired or had a headache. He looked up at Max, lowered his lashes some then threw his arms around the blond, crying softly. Max's eyes softened as he gave the teen gentle words of comfort.

"They'll be okay…we'll be okay…" he whispered, "I know where we can see them… I promise Kai will be there too…"he mummered gingerly. Emily blinked, taking in his words. Her eyes narrowed, "You just said they're dead! How could you possibly see them!" Max wrapped his arms around Tyson, gently helping him off the couch. He turned to her, eyes narrowed as well, "I never said they were _dead_," he said, "they're just not _alive_, there's a big difference."

Max looked back down at the blue haired teen leaning against him. Giving Tyson one last gentle smile, he took him by the chin, tilted his head, and bit deeply into his neck. Tyson's eyes widened and his face contorted into a look of pain.

His eyes went blank as he tilted his head back and let out a soft moan. He giggled, closing his eyes, then opening them again. They were a deep crimson. The others gasped in surprise.

"What did you do to him Max!" Mariah shouted. Max looked at his friend lovingly, "You wanted to join us, didn't you Tyson? I haven't done a thing wrong have I?" Tyson returned the loving stare, "Not a thing, Maxie," he smiled, "But they'll see soon enough, won't they?" he chuckled, "what we do is always right."

Tyson laughed as he let go of Max. He turned to the group behind him, eyes closed. Tyson shot open, and the instant it did, he seemed to disappear to reappear fight in front of Michael, pinning him to the wall in a bone-crushing grip. Michael glowered, then winced; since when was Tyson this strong? Tyson smirked, cocking his head to the side, a lustful look in his eyes. The bluenette pressed him harder against the wall and something clicked behind them. A large section of the wall pulled back into the shadows.

"Let's go, Max," Tyson whispered, him and Michael disappearing into the void.

Max chuckled, "Right," he disappeared, reappearing behind Emily, "You're next," he breathed. Her eyes widened as a hard kick was delivered to her side, sending her into the blackness of the wall. Max followed her the passageway closing up behind him.

"Wait!" Eddy shouted as he and Steve raced to the wall. "Bring them BACK!" they shouted, pounding passionately on the wall.

A click. Rick twitched, eyes narrowing then widening considerably. "You IDIOTS! Get away from the wa-" the two teens barely had time to gasp as the ground opened up beneath them.

**That's a little longer than last time, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! Yeahhhh**

**Special thanks to Chi-41132, wasurenaikara, silverdranzer, and Mysterygirl256, My lovely fans so far!**

**Now on to the fic!**

"_Wait!" Eddy shouted as he and Steve raced to the wall. "Bring them BACK!" they shouted, pounding passionately on the wall. _

_Click. Rick twitched, eyes narrowing then widening considerably. "You IDIOTS! Get away from the wa-" the two teens barely had time to gasp as the ground opened up beneath them. _

Mariah's eyes became glossy, filling up with tears. "I…I can't take this anymore! We need to get out of here!"

Lee's growled softly to himself, "she's right. Let's go." Despite his cool words, Lee, like the others (expect Rick) ran for the door…only to find it locked. As for the windows, … not even a diamond-tipped drill could get though them (they were lock as well).

"Figures." Rick muttered. Lee glared at the American, "What the hell do you mean "Figures"!" Rick rolled his eyes. "1, did you REALLY think they'd make it that easy to escape if they wanted to capture us? 2, this is KAI we're talking about. Of course everything durable! And 3, it's night already, so we might as well stay."

Lee raised an annoyed eyebrow then growled, "Fine!" he huffed.

So they made there way upstairs and wondered around for a good 10 minutes, they turned down another hallway just to be met with a blood-curling scream. The group jumped, (yup, even Rick this time) glanced at one another, before running down the hall to find the offending room. Kevin, the fastest, reached the door first and, shaky-handed, opened the door. The sight before nearly caused him to throw up the dinner he hadn't even eaten yet.

Tala sat on the bed, his hands tied behind his neck to the peak of the headboard, legs curled up to his chest, blocking his near-naked body from view. The red-head's eyes were blank and staring ahead. Finally getting over the shock of seeing one of the strongest bladders in such a vulnerable (and ravish able if you ask me) state, their eyes shifted to focus on the sight that had the teen so bedazzled. And that, my friends, was the worst sight of all.

At the edge of the bed on the bedpost closest to the door was Bryan. He was on it, literately, body hanging limply, the sharp tip of the stand protruding from his back (in other word, it went right through him, like a sword). Blood slipped slowly down the wood, accumulating on the ground underneath the lavender-haired Russian.

On the other side of the bed closest to the window, lay Spencer on the floor, staring at them with as blank a stare as the one Tala had on. Rick took a deep breath then regretted it as the coppery smell filled his lungs. He stepped cautiously into the room and, after sneaking a glance at the red-head's broken form, he walked over to the blond Russian.

He stopped cold just a few feet from the other bladder having seen all he needed to.

"Is…is he alive?" Gary asked softly.

Rick closed his eyes and turned away, "no." he whispered.

"How could you know!" Lee shouted, his voice softening some at Tala's shiver, "you… you didn't even check his pulse. The American raised a muscled arm and pointed. "see for yourself."

Lee glowered for a moment before walking over to the fallen teen. What he saw he would never forget.

**That's it for now people! Review PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while and I'm soo sorry! I've been overloaded. So here's chapter 4!**

"_Is…is he alive?" Gary asked softly._

_Rick closed his eyes and turned away, "no." he whispered._

"_How could you know!" Lee shouted, his voice softening some at Tala's shiver, "you… you didn't even check his pulse." The American raised a muscled arm and pointed. "See for yourself."_

_Lee glowered for a moment before walking over to the fallen teen. What he saw he would never forget._

Lee struggled to keep a scream as well as what was left of his breakfast down. The others came closer and experienced the same feeling of nausea.

Pale blue orbs stared back at them emptily. There really was no doubt that Spencer was dead. After all, a body can't live without its head.

Mariah put a hand over her mouth and fell to her knees in tears. One by one they were all being taking down. How could something like this possibly happen?

"And after all that talk about not wanting to have to deal with these guys anymore," Rick muttered with a shake of his head. Mariah's head shot up.

"HELLO!" she shouted. "They're DEAD! No one wished for that!" her eyes narrowed, filling up with tears again. "I- I can't believe this is happening to us."

"_You_ can't believe? What about Tala? He needs help…and fast." All eyes turned to the red-haired Russian. He still sat at his place on the bed, curled up and shaking. Lee reached out a hand to him but pulled away last second. Gary walked over to him and put a gentle finger on his shoulder, causing the teen to look up suddenly, eyes shimmering with fear.

"It's okay, Tala." He said slowly, softly. "We're not gonna hurt you. Are…are you alright?" Long lashes lowered, covering his blue eyes.

"Kai…" he whispered. Kevin blinked in surprise.

"Did… did Kai do this…" he asked. The mass of red bobbed up and down slowly. The White Tigers and All Star (note the singularity) looked at each other and frowned. Rick's fingers curled into fists then uncurled themselves again. He walked over to Tala and gently picked him up, careful not to jerk him in any way. He looked down, white (?) hair covering his eyes.

Let's just go, okay."

They were walking down a long hallway now. And down, and down and down... Man! What was with this house (ha! _House!_) and long hallways? They were all brought out of this reverie about hallways by a banging sound and soft shouting. They looked at one another and the same thought passed through all of their minds, _'do I really want to know what that is?'_

But of course curiosity and their sense of justice won over and they were left going after the sound.

**(As you can soon tell, I don't remember Garland's hair color. Someone PLEASE let me know!)**

Brooklyn had Garland pushed up against the wall, hands clasped around his neck.

"Stop…P-Please." He whispered. "I'll d- _be_ better this time I promise…I promise"

Garland let out a gasp and winced slightly, shutting his eyes tightly in pain as he was dealt with a slap in the face. Brooklyn's eyes glared darkly, tightening his grip on Garland's neck.

"You've said that already haven't you?" Brooklyn mummered softly, leaning closer and lightly breathing on his neck, making the other teen blush and shiver.

"Stop it Brooklyn! You asshole! Can't you see he's weaker than you!" Lee shouted. Brooklyn glowered slightly though he smirked. He let Garland go, the other teen falling to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Prove yourself to me." Garland's head shot up. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me." He said, turning to look at the fallen teen. "Prove yourself and take down these brats for me." He glanced at Lee, "especially that one." He growled. Garland eyes shifted to them and he took a deep breath standing up.

"Yes sir." He murmured. Brooklyn smirked, nodding lightly before disappearing.

Garland put his hand together and close to his chest in a prayer motion, his eyes closed tightly. His eyes shot open, glowing a bloody red. He put one hand in front him, his body lowering itself closer to the ground. He disappeared.

They gasped, and then did so again when Garland reappeared in front of Lee. His hand curled into a fist and delivered a punch into the Chinese teen's stomach, sending him flying back to the wall, which opened up to greet him.

Garland spun around and delivered a kick to the front of Rick's neck, sending him skidding backward and Tala out of his arms to the ground where he landed with a thump.

2 down, 3 to go.

Garland disappeared once more and appeared behind Kevin. Mariah gasped (they do a lot of that these days, don't they?) softly.

"Kevin! Watch out behind you!" Kevin spun around, his eyes widened slightly as Garland's lean arms wrapped themselves around him. The 2 then disappearing.

And then there were two.

**Much longer than usual! I hope you all liked it! PLEASE review. It keeps me alive and evil. Mwahahahaah!...I mean he he (smiles innocently)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yay! Here I am again!**

**Talis: did you ever leave?**

**Me: -- grrr… anyways**

"_Kevin! Watch out behind you!" Kevin spun around, his eyes widened slightly as Garland's lean arms wrapped themselves around him. The 2 then disappearing._

_And then there were two._

Mariah's eyes darted around in a panic. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, trying to hold down her tears. The neko's eyes shifted, landing on the redhead who, at this point, seemed incapable of moving. In fact, he was sitting with his head lowered limply.

The pink-haired teen ran over to him and knelt down, "C'mon Tala, we really need to go. We can't afford to stay here!"

Tala tilted his head slightly before leaning it back to get a good look at her, his normally icy-blue eyes now a red so wicked it caused her to shudder. He smiled malevolently and stood, leaning close to her shivering frame, "That's where you're wrong," he whispered, "It's _you_ who can't afford to stay here."

Her eyes widened in fear, quickly spinning around to run away. Unfortunately coming face to face with the black abyss that had stolen Emily what feels like days ago. Skidding to a stop, she steadied herself. Just as she was getting ready to turn around, however, she was lightly pushed into the hole.

Mariah's eyes fluttered open slowly, a soft moan escaping her lips. Other waking groans flittered out from around her. She shifted about slightly, immediately realizing she couldn't move.

Now fully awake, the Chinese teen blinked hard trying to clear her vision. She looked around, quickly finding her friends as well as the fact that they were all tied vertically to a large wall.

"Well, well. It seems that our sleeping beauties have finally been released from their spell."

The teens looked up, their eyes falling on the figure before them – Kai.

"YOU!" Michael shouted, "you started all this!"

Kai lowered his head, chuckling softly.

"Where are they!" Emily shouted, "What have you done with the Bladebreakers! I thought they were your _teammates_!"

"Relax," a voice murmured, "we're right here." There was a soft glow of red light, resulting in the appearance of the Bladebreakers beside their team captain. The four of them (Kai included) were dressed in red coats that went down to their ankles. The group gave their captain calm smiles, heads nodded in respect.

"I can't believe that even you'd stoop this low," Lee growled, "to use your own teammates in whatever plot you're scheming."

Kai's eyes narrowed, "I haven't done anything…"

"I have." a voice boomed. A white cloaked figure (think Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II…but white) appeared before them in a blast of black energy.

It snapped its fingers, "Blue team! Black team! Front and center!" Eight figures appeared, 4 to Kai's right, 4 to Max's left. The Demolition Boys and the BEGA bladers.

The figure spun around to face them, 9 of the 12 immediately falling to a one knee kneel, the other 3 (Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn) bowing at the waist. The figure laughed softly, allowing the cloaks hood to fall back to reveal not only seemingly long black hair, but a feminine face as well.

Michael's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

She chuckled, "I am their master…or mistress, rather. And they are my pets," her eyes shifted to the cloaked teens, "whose job is to do what I want, when I want, how I want."

Rick frowned, "What a spoiled bitch. You can't _own_ people." Her eyes narrowed, "Is that so?" She looked over to Kai and waved him over. When he reached her, she motioned him down, "I want my shoes licked clean."

The group's eyes widened in surprise at that command. If there was one thing that they knew about Kai it was that he submitted to no one, especially not like this. With that thought, smirks became plastered on their faces.

Kai stared up at her, his eyes glazed over, and gave her a loving smile. He fell down to his knees and lightly began to lick her shoes clean. When he was halfway through, Mistress took him by the chin and gave him a deep kiss. When she ended it, Kai closed his eyes and leaned his head down on her chest. She chuckled, looking over her shoulder to give the teens a dark smirk.

"With the power I possess at my fingertips," Mistress murmured, a glowing gloved finger tilting the bluenettes head up, "I can own anything. And my dears, people are no different."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, it's been a while since I've been stable enough to write. **

**Talis: You call **_**this**_** stable?**

** excuse me?**

**Talis: O.O uh…Don't you have a story to write?**

**Oh! That's right! on to the story!!**

**(oh, by the way, someone asked why Kai acted the way he did…well he's hypnotized…and therefore doesn't know better, I guess)**

"_With the power I possess at my fingertips," Mistress murmured, a glowing gloved finger tilting the bluenettes head up, "I can own anything. And my dears, people are no different."_

The Beybladers continued to stare at the woman, mixtures of surprise and pure unadulterated horror filling their eyes.

"What do you want with us?" Kevin asked in a whimper. Her eyes shifted to him. Her eyelids shut and opened halfway. "With you?" she chuckled, "Nothing."

"T –Then why not let us go?" he questioned, hopefully. She remained silent for a moment as if considering the idea. A slow smirk crept upon her face once more.

"No," she murmured, "I'm trying to get rid of what little competition, if you could even call yourselves _that_, that may try to impair my mission." Michael glowered at the insult and opened his mouth to retort, before being silenced by the look that Emily was giving him. One that clearly said to keep his mouth shut.

She took a deep breath. "And…and what EXACTLY is this mission of yours?" The woman shrugged lightly, "I might as well tell you, I suppose." Stepping back, she took Kai by the arm, spinning him around quickly so that he faced their crowd. In one swift movement, she palmed the bluenette in the back.

Kai's eyes widened and rolled back as he fell to his knees and then to the ground, lifelessly. His teammates and comrades stared unfazed as a string of crimson light streamed out of him. Mistress held her hands out, slightly cupped as if holding a ball, and allowed the energy to flow into them.

She looked up at the captured teens, face illuminated by the glow of the energy. "This, my children, is chakra. It is the life, the spirit, which makes up all living things. Those, like them," she said motioning to her 'pets', "who have created a special bond with their bit-beasts, thus have part of its spirit infused with their own, adding to their strength."

"So what now? You're just going to kill them when it's convenient for you to use that 'chakra' for who knows what?!" Emily growled, body beginning to tremble with her increasing rage. Mistress smiled, "That's the idea." She murmured softly, before walking over to Kai and kneeling by his body. "Of course, not all of it need be taken out. And it can be easily given back." She said as the light began to slowly flow back into its owners body.

The bluenette let out a slow breath, eyes fluttering open. His body slowly lifted itself up to his knees (as in, he knelt up without using his hands to aid him, if it wasn't clear) then to his feet and he moved to stand by his teammates.

The Mistress smiled back at them then turned once more to the bound bladers. "The fact that I need servants aside, I have to say that I'm really looking forward to using them in ALL sorts of ways." She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Brooklyn's head, the teen leaning into the touch. "I am still human, after all…" she murmured, "I have my urges too."

A dark blush spread on the teens' faces as if it were the black plague. If certain people weren't really 'angry' before, they were now. Rick glowered and glared bloody murder at the woman, a whole new wave of rage splashed across his face.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" He roared. Everyone, even Mistress and her hypnotized pets, blinked in surprise. The woman tilted her head, a look of slight amusement filling her features. "What?" she asked, "Did you want them first? I'm sure they'll be more than willing to–"

"That's not it!" he barked back. The American's eyes narrowed to silts, "How can you just completely violate a person like that?" he hissed.

She blinked, "I'm hardly violating them, and they'll be doing it of their own free will." She answered. "Own free will, my ass!" Michael huffed, "They're hypnotized! How do you think they'll feel when they find out what you plan to do to them?!"

"Oh please," she muttered, rolling her eyes, "hypnotized people aren't going to care about what they do in a hypnotized state."

"But what about when they're not hypnotized?" Lee asked, "They'll regain themselves one day. And what'll you do then; kill them?"

She smirked, "Why not?"

Then there was silence.

"Are you serious?" Mariah whispered.

Mistress tilted her head back towards the teens. "I do suppose it would be a shame," she murmured, moving to wrap her arms around Mystel from behind, "and it would be easier to just re-hypnotize them should ever the need arise, however…" she pulled the Bega blader tighter to her and clutched lightly at his neck, thumbnail gently scratching it, "a little bloodshed is always entertaining. Especially on ones as cute as these…"

**I think I'll stop there. : looks up at chapter: I think it's pretty long compared to the others…**

**Talis: Which isn't much considering the length of the other chapters…**

**-- whose side are you one?**

**Talis: There's an opposing side? I wonder why no one told me.**

**Grr….**


	7. Chapter 7

I am really not good with updating, as you guys can see by now

**I am really not good with updating, as you guys can see by now. So I have to say I'm REALLY sorry. **

**So let's just get on with this, huh?**

**As the last chapter, it's gonna be a bit longer than the others. So enjoy and review.**

_Mistress tilted her head back towards the teens. "I do suppose it would be a shame," she murmured, moving to wrap her arms around Mystel from behind, "and it would be easier to just re-hypnotize them should ever the need arise, however…" she pulled the Bega blader tighter to her and clutched lightly at his neck, thumbnail gently scratching it, "a little bloodshed is always entertaining. Especially on ones as cute as these…" _

Mariah bit her lip, tears dropping to the ground as she looked down. "You're not human," she whispered, "you can't be. No one could be so cruel…especially not to children." Some of the others were beginning to sniffle, shaking in their sadness.

Mistress stared at them blankly for a long moment, and annoyed look creeping over her face. "Are you done?"

9 heads shot up in surprise. "I mean, really. I only humored you this long because I found you fairly interesting. But I have no use for tears. If you're done, I'll kill you now."

Soft gasps filled the room. Mistress raised her hand to give the signal… "WAIT!!" All eyes turned to look at Emily.

"Nothing we say is going to stop you from killing us right? So may we have just one last request?" The woman stayed silent but nodded. "Our beyblades," she answered, "can we hold them one last time?" The others looked at her in confusion. There were better things than that to ask for.

"No."

"But-"

"How stupid do you think I am that I'd be tricked by a child?" she asked, walking over to the blonde-haired girl. She stood a mere foot in front of her and grasped Emily's chin harshly in her hand. "Just because your power isn't on par with theirs doesn't mean it's completely without threat. Thus the reason I'm killing you. Try again."

Emily looked away from her gaze. What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

"Well?" Mistress asked. The room retained its silence. She chuckled softly, the sound echoing through the room. "Good." She walked back to her pets and spun around to face the soon-to-be-dead captives.

"Tell me children, are you afraid?" she asked, her voice now gentle and soft. The looked up at her and the answer was clear.

Kai closed his eyes. "More than anything else, the threat of death, and the knowledge that something could _have_ been done, is the only thing that can instill true fear in a person's heart." He chuckled. "Happy Halloween you guys."

The captives blinked in surprise as the other pets began to laugh softly amongst themselves.

"W…what?" they chorused. Mistress fell into a sitting position.

"Take a bow everyone. Good job." Some laughed, though all did as told.

It was slowly, very slowly beginning to click. "Was this your 'Haunted House'?" Lee asked.

Tyson grinned. "Yup! And if you guys promise not to kill us, we'll let you down." This earned him a couple of bloody glares. Like head-just-chopped-off bloody.

All but Mistress, Kai, Brooklyn, and the Blitzkrieg Boys paled a few shades.

"You mean to tell us you made us go through all this…this BULLSHIT to win a BET!!"

Silence… Tala sighed, breaking it.

"Okay, I admit we got a little carried away, but-"

"A LITTLE!!"

"BUT you did say that nothing we did could ever scare you, so had that been the case, this wouldn't have been a problem."

GROUP TWITCH

Ray cleared his throat. "What he means is that you guys challenged them to do WHATEVER it took to prove that they're better at scaring people by using what scares them against YOU. Death."

All scarers smiled inwardly, Nice Save Ray!

The scarees sighed in annoyance, he had a point. "Let us down." Michael muttered. "You're not gonna kill us right?" Max asked hopefully. "NO." they chorused.

**5 minutes later…**

"You guys brought in a lot of people. Who's she?" Steve asked.

"HE'S my brother." Tyson said. A long silence followed, and 'Mistress' sighed taking off the wig to reveal light blue hair. He also took out a small patch from front of his cloak. "Voice changer." He said with a smile.

"How'd you fake the deaths?" Emily asked. "Holograms and a really good makeup artist." Tala said motioning to his lavender haired teammate who twirled a small paintbrush with a smirk.

She frowned and her eyes shifted to Hiro. "I can't believe you agreed to this…and did all that stuff."

The man thought for a moment and smiled, "It was kinda fun." He said with a shrug.

"Where'd you guys learn to act like that? It was so convincing." Kevin asked. Out of everyone, he and Gary seemed to have gotten over everything the fastest.

"Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys taught us. Apparently they've had training." Max said.

7 pairs of eyelids lowered. "You're kidding me."

**Okay…that may have ended pretty badly. But I kinda ran out of ideas, (note the long hiatus from writing) so sue me (…um, not literally, okay ;) If anyone has more ideas for this story or a new one dedicated to you, let me know, I'm free all summer!!**

**Stuff I can actually write well with: Beyblade, DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Though I do love everything else…I'm not so good at writing them ; **


End file.
